The Edge of Glory
by XxArixX
Summary: Alexys Conners is a doctor in Starfleet, along with her friends Pana, the engineer, and Greg, an android. All of them serve aboard the USS Enterprise, and are bound for five years of pain, misery, torture, and, hopefully, not death.
1. Chapter 1

"So, when do we ship out?"

I looked up from the table in the bar to see Pana sitting beside me, carrying drinks for everyone at the table. That consisted of her, myself, Greg, and Nina.

Pana was tall and tan, with long blonde hair and straight cut bangs. Out of all of us, she had the most bubbly personality. She was an engineer in Starfleet.

Greg was our science guy. He was an android with an emotion chip. Not as tall as Pana, but well built, with brown hair. His personality was more withdrawn, and anti-social. It was rare if we could convince him to come out and have a drink with us.

Nina was the youngest, and was still in Starfleet academy to be a pilot. She was also the shortest and had curly brown hair.

Then, there was me. I'm a doctor in Starfleet, focusing on psychiatry. My name is Alexys, and I'm 5'8'' with wavy black hair. I'm sarcastic and a bit of a smart ass, but it helps to get my job done. Starfleet usually puts me in the position of 'counselor'.

And after the Narada incident a few years ago, there were a lot of people who needed counseling.

"In about a month." Nina responded to Pana's earlier question, taking one of the drinks from Pana and sipping it.

"So another month to drag everyone out to bars before we all go to our imminent deaths." Pana sighed. I smiled slightly, shaking my head.

"If you are so sure that you will die in space, why did you enlist in the first place?" Greg asked. Pana shrugged.

"Nothing better to do."

Pana was originally from Andoria, but she wasn't Andorian. She was adopted at a young age by an Andorian woman, named L'Yr'Ian. I'd only seen L'Yr'Ian about twice in my life.

"What about you, Greg? Why'd you enlist?" Nina asked curiously. Greg glanced from Pana to her before grabbing a drink.

"I assumed my services would be well suited for Starfleet. After all, I am an android. My skills surpass those of a regular human's."

"... So you're saying you're superior to us?"

Nina and Greg frequently had this argument.

"That was not what I implied. I simply said that my skills were of a higher capacity."

"... Which is basically saying you're superior." Nina said.

Pana glanced over to me, smirking slightly before taking a large sip of her drink. I shook my head in response, ignoring Greg and Nina's argument.

"Nina, let's just solve this now- Greg's superior. Moving on." Pana said suddenly. Nina looked over and glared.

"What, just because he's a computer, that makes him superior?"

"Yes, now stop talking. You're giving me a headache." I mumbled. Nina rolled her eyes, standing up.

"I'm getting another drink."

Pana snorted and smiled widely, glancing between me and Greg. "Well that went nicely."

Greg remained silent, raising an eyebrow instead.

"Kind of makes you glad she's still in the academy, huh?" Pana asked.

"It actually sort of alarms me that she wants to be a captain someday." Greg murmured. Pana snorted again, laughing as some of her drink sprayed from her mouth. Greg rolled his eyes.

I smiled slightly, sipping my drink as I watched them. In one month we wouldn't be able to do this for the next five years.

Some nights, I wouldn't miss this.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Alex, what ship do you want on?" Pana asked curiously. She was walking her dog through the park, and had wanted me to come along.

I shrugged slightly. "I don't have a preference." I replied honestly. She nodded thoughtfully, brushing her bangs to the side.

"I wouldn't mind getting a spot on the Enterprise." she said.

"I don't see the big deal about it. Yeah, it's the flagship, but so what."

"True," she began, "But they say people with more skill get on there. Plus the captain is hot." she stated. While Pana did have a rather incredible ability for engineering, I didn't quite agree with her second reason.

"So you want on the Federation's flagship just to sexually harass it's captain?"

"Well it's not the only reason. But it's definitely on my top five."

I laughed, shaking my head at her as her dog, LeeLee, started barking at something, pulling Pana with him toward the object.

"No! Bad LeeLee! Stop! Heel!" Pana said loudly, trying to stop the large dog. I laughed harder, bending over slightly as she had to actually sit to stop the dog. "Not funny Alexys!"

"You should see yourself!" I replied, trying to calm myself down as she stood back up and pulled the dog back, smacking it's back end.

"Bad LeeLee..." she murmured. I glanced to the side out of the corner of my eye and paused, taking a minute before looking over fully.

"What are you looking at?" Pana asked curiously.

"... A Vulcan."

"... A what?" Pana replied, quickly looking over and widening her eyes. "Holy shit it's a Vulcan."

I nodded, watching the Vulcan woman as she read her book, a large dog laying beside her.

"... I thought they were all on new Vulcan, getting pregnant to repopulate the Vulcan race?" Pana murmured. I shrugged slightly, glancing away when the woman looked up from the book.

"Fuck. She looked at me." Pana whispered. I couldn't hold back a laugh as Pana nonchalantly looked away, pretending to play with LeeLee.

"Forget about Vulcan hearing?" I asked in a whisper, smirking when Pana rolled her eyes.

"Fucking Alien hearing. All superior and whatnot." she sighed, rubbing LeeLee's head and shaking her own. I shrugged slightly.

"I bet it comes in handy though."

"Indeed it does. And I would be very appreciative if the two of you would not stare at me should we happen to be within the same vicinity again. It is very rude."

Pana and I froze as the female Vulcan looked between the two of us before walking away, taking her book and very large dog with her.

"... Well. That was awkward." Pana mumbled. I glanced over to her before looking back to the woman, shaking my head.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Alex_! Alex, Alex, Alex!"

I glanced up from the computer in the Academy's clinic, raising an eyebrow.

"You're never going to believe this! _I_ don't believe this! Oh my god!" Pana said excitedly, jumping up and down in a small circle while waving a PADD around.

"Well," I began, "Are you going to tell me, or keep waving that thing around?" I asked. She stopped moving momentarily to hand the PAD over to me, smiling widely.

"The letters were sent out about an hour ago telling everyone which ship they were being placed on! Go on, read it out loud!"

I rolled my eyes, looking down at the screen. "To, Ramm, Pana, Starfleet Engineer, from, Board of Directors. Dear Ms. Ramm, we are glad to inform you of your placement upon the USS _Enterprise_ under captain James Tiberius Kirk as an engineer. Yours truly, the Academy Board of Directors."

I hadn't even gotten half way through the letter when Pana was squealing again, jumping around. "Oh yes, that's _very_ professional." I commented.

"I don't care! I'm on the _Enterprise_!" she yelled, then stopped suddenly and turned to me. "What ship are you on?"

"I haven't checked my mail yet."

"_Oh_!" she gasped, picking up the PADD I had placed next to the computer, attempting to get into it. "Holy _shit_, you can password these things?"

"Considering that's the _clinics_ and not mine, _yes_. Doctor-patient confidentiality." I mumbled. She rolled her eyes, putting the PADD back.

"Well where's yours?"

"At my apartment."

"... What if someone needed to contact you?"

"Anyone important knows I'm here." I said, sighing and glancing up when a few students walked through the doors. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

"_Fine_. Message me when you get off, and do _not_ open your mail until I get there! Understood?"

"Yes, captain Ramm." I replied while rolling my eyes. She glared slightly, tucking her PADD under her arm and walking back out of the clinic as I shook my head.

My apartment was dark and warm as I walked in, closing the door behind me and taking off my jacket before flipping on the lights and screaming.

Pana was sitting on the couch, smiling. "Hi!"

"... What the _Hell_ are you doing here?" I asked. She shrugged slightly.

"Got bored at home."

"So you decide to break into my apartment?"

She nodded. "Took me a while too. I'm not very good at it. I've only been sitting here for about five minutes."

I rolled my eyes, sighing as I walked into the kitchen.

"Found your PADD too. And because you have forced me to, I'm checking your mail."

"I haven't _forced_ you to do anything. _You_ have no patience."

"Either way." she replied, and I could hear the tapping sounds of her fingers against the screen as she looked through my mail, finding what she was looking for if the sudden 'ah-ha' was anything to go by.

"To, Conners, Alexys, Starfleet Psychiatrist, from, Board of Directors. Dear Ms. Conners, we are glad to inform you of your placement upon the..." Pana stopped reading, making me frown.

"Placement upon the what?" I yelled.

"W-we are glad to inform you of your placement upon the USS E-_Enterprise_ under captain James Tiberius Kirk as the ship's counselor. Yours truly, the Academy Board of Directors."

_Counselor_. Saw that one coming. I rolled my eyes to myself as Pana walked into the kitchen, smiling widely before all but tackling me.

"I do need to _breath_, you know." I mumbled.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! We're on the same ship! My best friend is on the same ship! The Enterprise! _Together_! Oh my god!"

Pana continued to squeal randomly for the next five minutes, not letting go of me even as I tried to squirm out of her grip. But, sadly, it wasn't happening.

After a couple more minutes I frowned. "Pana, if you don't let go within the next five seconds, I will do something horrible."

"Like what?"

I glared down at her. "You don't want to know."

"Okay, okay," she said, releasing me and holding her hands up. "Moody. You think you'd be happy to be on the Enterprise."

"I have no ship preference, as we have discussed before." I reminded her. She rolled her eyes this time, leaning against the wall.

"Well, look on the bright side..."

"What would that be?"

"You have the ship with the hottest captain."

I almost hit my head against the fridge. Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, this is the last night we get to do this."

I looked across the table in the bar to Pana, who was looking down into her drink sadly. Nina and Greg were with us again, both oddly silent.

"Four five years." Nina murmured. Pana nodded, sighing quietly.

"Well..." I began, "Greg, what ship are you on?"

"I do not know. I have endeavored to not open the message until the morning of ship out." he replied. I nodded, taking a sip of my drink.

"And the worst part is I can't get drunk. Because it would be unprofessional to go to work the first day with a hang over." Pana sighed again. I smiled as Nina snorted, hanging her head.

"I'm sure you'll have _plenty_ of opportunities to get drunk in the next five years." Nina said. Pana only looked more dejected.

"Yeah... On different planets... Where I'll probably get alcohol poisoning."

I couldn't help myself- I laughed at that. So did Nina, and even Greg cracked a smile.

"And you _laugh_ at my pain." Pana sighed, quickly downing her drink.

"We're not laughing _at_ you, Pan, we're laughing _with_ you... On the inside." Nina quickly adjusted her sentence, smiling widely. Pana glared slightly.

"On the inside I'm crying. _Horribly_. Sobbing, even."

I shook my head when out of the corner of my eye I noticed the Vulcan from the park, glancing over to our table.

"... I think I'm going to get Pana another drink." I murmured, sliding out of my seat and heading over for the bar, where the Vulcan was. She watched me walk over, waiting until I had Pana's drink order in to speak.

"I couldn't help but over hear from your table that you are on a ship. May I inquire as to what kind?" she asked. I looked over to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Star ship. USS _Enterprise_." I murmured. She rose both her eyebrows at that.

"Quite a coincidence. I am on that ship myself."

I _knew_ there was a reason she was in California.

"Really? What position?" I asked. Pana's drink had come, but I was more interested in the Vulcan by now.

"I am a science officer."

"Ship counselor." I replied with my own position as she nodded.

"That is highly interesting. Perhaps I will be seeing you on board then."

"Perhaps." I replied, smirking as one of her eyebrows rose even higher. I grabbed Pana's drink and headed back to the table where Pana was staring at me. "... What?" I asked.

"I can't believe... That on the night when I'm feeling like _shit_... You'd try to pick up a _Vulcan_." she said. I stared back momentarily before I cracked up, bending over the table in an attempt to stop laughing so loudly.

I was laughing mostly because Pana thought I, of all people, could seduce a _Vulcan_. I was smart, definitely, but... Not _that_ smart.

* * *

… So... Not sure whether or not I want to make this a slash story between Alexys and the Vulcan, or keep it straight... Thoughts?


End file.
